Scarlet Blood
by PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck
Summary: 87th Hunger Games SYOT, CLOSED! The rebellion failed, and the Hunger Games continued. Some mentors retired, others didn't. New people and some old! Thanks to all tribute submitters!
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm doing a SYOT! It's my first one, and I can't wait to start!**

**RULES:**

**1. **

** You may submit up to 3 tributes.**

**2. **

** If you submit by review, i guess it's fine, but I really prefer PM.**

**3. **

** If you are interested, there is a sponsor system using SP (Sponsor Points)**

**4. **

** When you submit a tribute, you get 100 SP. Extra tributes are only 75 SP each.**

**5. **

** PM me separately for each tribute you want to submit.**

**6. NO MARY-SUES! NO KATNISSES! If I see or think that your character is a Mary-Sue or a Katniss, I will not put them in the story, although if I PM you about it, I will give you 24 hours to change them. **

**7. **

**Wh filling out the form, DO NOT BE VAGUE! If it is, your tribute will not be used. Please use details.**

**P.S. - All of the rules for Sponsoring is at the bottom. Thank you****.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Reaped or Volunteered:**

**Appearance (be descriptive): **

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Family/Friends:**

**Reaction to being reaped:**

**Reaping Outfit (Optional):**

**Tribute Parade Outfit: (I will choose either the one you provide or the one whoever submits your District partner provides):**

**How they act at Tribute Parade:**

**APPEARANCE****:**

**Hair:**

**Skin:**

**Eyes:**

**Other (scars, blemishes, birthmarks):**

**TRAINING:**

**They do this in training:**

**They excel at:**

**Score:**

**Weapon of Choice (Provide backup):**

**Allies:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**INTERVIEWS:**

**Outfit:**

**Angle:**

**GAMES**

**What they do at cornucopia:**

**Can I put them as a Bloodbath?**

**Plan with allies (Optional):**

**Preferred death:**

**I may have to tweak things a little bit, and not everything will be like it you wanted it to.**

**SPONSORS-**

**How to Get Them**

**First Tribute: 100 points**

**Extra tributes: 75 points**

**Bloodbath Tribute: Extra 25 points**

**Reviews (Only 2 per chapter): 50 points**

**Follow author: 50 points**

**Favorite story: 25 points**

**Follow story: 25 points**

**Favorite author: 25 points**

******** Guests may be sponsors, but still MAY NOT SUBMIT CHARACTERS UNLESS BY PM**********

**THINGS TO BUY**

**Weapons-**

**Sword 600 points**

**Spear 500 points**

**Axe 300 points**

**3 Knives 200 points**

**1 knife 85 points**

**5 knives 400 points**

**10 knives 800 points**

**Dagger 100 points**

**Bow 700 points**

**3 arrows 400 points**

**5 arrows 550 points**

**10 arrows 1000 points**

**Trident 1300 points**

**Survival-**

**1 pint water 250 points **

**½ gallon water 450 points **

**1 gallon water 900 points **

**2 biscuits 145 points**

**1 loaf bread 300 points**

**2 loaves bread 600 points **

**Small feast (2 loaves bread, fist size cheese, 4 apples, ½ pound meat) 1200 points**

**Large feast (4 loaves bread, 2 fist size cheese, dozen apples, 3 packets crackers, 1 pot broth and 2 ½ pound meat): 2000 points**

**Rope 150 points **

** 12 Matches 475 points**

**Empty bottle 200 points**

**Thin jacket 125 points**

**Winter coat 300 points**

**New shoes 485 points**

**First aid kit 300 points**

**Serious medicine 1400 points**

**Pair of socks 50 points**

**Large first aid kit 450 points**

*******If there is anything I forget to put on the list for things you can buy with SP, then ask me about it and I might add it.********

**You can still be a sponsor even if your tribute died/didn't exist.**


	2. Introduction

**Okay, so, I got the District 1 tributes, and I am writing their reaping right now! But I will only be submitting that for a while… unless someone is nice enough to give me some tributes so I can write more reapings. Also, Career or unusual Reapings will have their own chapter, while normal reapings will be paired up with the next District.**

**Just a note: COME ON PEOPLE! I have ONE male tribute! Give me some males! I promise that I WON'T turn them into jackalopes! SUMBIT ONE! **

**And also, on my story, 'Spying on Percabeth,' I haven't updated in a while… I'm sorry guys! I ****_might _****be able to squeeze in a chapter today, but I'm really busy with this story. NO I AM NOT GIVING UP OR PUTTING THAT STORY ON HAITUS! AND I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE TO WRITE AN AUTHORS NOTE! AUTHORS NOTES ARE EVIL!**

**Okay, please submit to my SYOT, check out my One-Shots, and my story 'Spying on Percabeth'. Great story. Also- CHECK OUT MY POLL! I WILL BE UPDATING SOON, BUT AFTER CHAPTER 5, I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I SEE SOME RESULTS ON MY POLL! (Which I'm ****_pretty sure _****I put up.)**

**Wow, this has been a long AN, even for me. Anyway, one more thing- REVIEW! If you are guest, you can submit tributes through review. (First I was like, NO REVIEWS SO YOU CAN SUBMIT! Then I found a tribute from a guest that I liked, so I changed the rule, so that you submit a tribute, and if, 5 days later, your tribute's spot is still open, I will allow it. But then I was like, what the heck, so I allowed submissions through review.)**

**Disclaimer**

**I'm bored, so no fancy schemes this time. Johanna, do it.**

**Johanna: Why should I? **

**Me: I can make your tributes die without them even stepping off their plates.**

**Johanna: *Sigh* Okay. PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck doesn't own THG. **

**Introduction**

* * *

Laura Insogtino was excited about being Head Game maker. She was in her office, planning the arena. 'It must be evilly genius, because of the uprisings of last year,' she tells herself. She looks at the clock. 2:00 a.m. She needs coffee.

"Hey, Avox!" Said Avox's head snapped up. "Get me some coffee. Cream, 2 cups." She has to finish the arena before 9:00 a.m. tomorrow, because she had brunch with Ysti Harnertson, the president. Ysti scared the crap out of her. The purple skin and yellow eyes that he sported didn't help either. When she first got into the Game maker business, she had nightmares about Ysti killing or maiming her all the time. As the years passed, Laura became more comfortable with the President, or at least, as close as you can get to a psychopath.

As the Avox scurries to ready Laura's drink, she looks at the layout for the arena. It has 6 sections, all with their own biome. Sounds pretty drastic, right? But that's not all. They all scramble every 48 hours. They all randomly change. Laura grins. The arena is ready.

The Avox comes in with her coffee, but it's been so long she's forgotten. After she waves the Avox out, she sets the coffee down on the desk, untouched. She walks down the hall to her bedroom. Tomorrow is a big day, and she needs her beauty rest.

The next day, Laura wakes early to make sure her prep team has enough time. She waits as they massage gels into her hair, powders into her skin, and creams into her face. To be truthful, Laura never really liked all of the fancy compounds, but if you are to meet the President, sacrifices have to be made.

About two hours later, she's ready for the brunch. As she walks along the street, she gets some points and whispers, and as she nears the Presidential Palace, the whispering increases.

"I heard she's the new head game maker," True.

"And she's Seneca's Daughter-in-law." Not true.

"I heard she failed on the arena," SO not true.

"No! I heard that it's going to be the most awesome one since the Quarter Quell!" Definitely true.

Laura shivers as she walks into the Presidential Palace and out of the sunlight. It gives off a creepy aura, but Laura ignores that and walks into the President's meeting room.

"Ah, Laura. How are you doing? Any new progress on the Games?' President Harnertson asks as she sits down.

"I'm fine, thank you," Laura says in a formal tone. "And yes, there has been progress. In fact I finished the arena designs last night. The construction workers should be able to finish it by next week."

"That's wonderful. Have you brought me any prototypes or holograms?" President Harnertson asks, always straight to the point. Thank goodness Laura had anticipated this and brought a hologram.

"Yes. Here," Laura pulls a small device out of her pocket. She sets it on the table and turns it on. Instantly, a hologram of the arena is projected.

"Is… that all?" The President asks, clearly not impressed.

"No, Sir. I also have devised this," Laura says. She pulls out a small remote and presses a button. "As you can see, the arena has 6 sectors. And every 48 hours, those sectors will change."

"Change?" The President asks.

"Yes. They will randomly switch biomes with each other, Sir."

"Wonderful idea, Laura. Now, let's eat." Laura inwardly lets out a sigh. She can tell the President is satisfied. With that, she digs into some toast and scrambled eggs.

* * *

**And that's it. And I know you probably skipped the AN at the beginning to the chapter, so please go read it. If I was to start writing another AN down here, I would just be saying the same thing.**

**GO READ THE AN!**

**Bye.**

**Miranda, Daughter of Poseidon and resident of District 4. **


	3. District 1

Chapter 1- District 1 Reapings

**Okay, okay. I know I have not been updating this story or Spying on Percabeth in forever, but I have an excuse. I need some time to be in the sun. I go back to school on 9/02. That's 1 day. I really want to hang with friends, swim, shop for back to school, swim, stalk my crush, swim, and other stuff you do in the summer.**

**But you get that I need a break for constant writing, right? I mean, I might be getting an iPad for my birthday (November 12****th****), so I will be able to write during English, and I might find my missing laptop soon. But just know that, when school comes up, I will have to do these things:**

**-Study. I promised my mom I would really try this year, and if I get good grades during first semester, she will probably go easier on me in second semester.**

**-Tan. I haven't been in the sun much this summer, and I love tanning. And no, I don't use fake tanning places. I actually go to this place called a beach, I do something called lying down on a towel, and I do something called reading while I tan. It actually feels quite nice. (And no, I'm not a stereotype. I actually like my tan because tanning is relaxing.)**

**-Shop. I don't even have a backpack for school. It's sad. And I need a small wardrobe update, so I'm probably going to do that soon. But yes, I have school supplies. You can preorder it if you go to my school.**

**-Again, HAVE FUN! Just hanging out with my friends, going places, seeing things. Do I need to elaborate?**

**-My other story. I just finished another chapter, which was hard, because I'm not good a writing from a mortals' POV in that type of situation. (Go read 'Spying On Percabeth' if you want to know what I'm talking about. It's a PJO fanfic.)**

**So yeah,**

**Kaia Jones P.O.V.**

I wake up around 7:00. My sister was jumping on my bed, screaming for me to wake up. I'm pretty sure half of the district could hear her.

"Ruby, I love you, but you're killing me," I say as I roll over and off the bed, thudding to the ground. Ruby giggles and dashes out of the room. I just sigh and drag myself to breakfast, where my family is waiting for me, oblivious to the fact that I plan on volunteering.

When I sit down at the table, everyone looks at me. Since I'm 17, they're all scared that I'll get picked, even though I didn't take tesserae this year. Last year I took tesserae, and I'm still here, right? Oh well, I'll be volunteering anyway.

I dig into my pancakes and everyone stops staring at me, but I can tell Mom and Dad are sneaking glances at me when they think I'm not looking. I am. Eventually I just can't stand it anymore, the tension is killing me.

"I'm volunteering," I blurt out. Everyone stares at me. Ruby starts crying. "K-K, don't go," She whimpers. She flees the room as soon as I start moving towards her. Mom and Dad stop me from following her. As soon as I see their eyes, I wish I hadn't.

"Kaia, you know we have lost family to these Games, why do you plan on volunteering? We aren't even okay with you going next year, when you're 18." Mom says. She is trying to hold back tears as she strokes my hair.

"Mom, you know that Jay died last month. If I wait until next year, I'll be too rusty to get into the Careers!"

"No, Kaia. You know that Mylie-Anne from the Academy was selected for volunteering this year! They posted it in the windows of the Justice Building! NO!" My Dad yells at me. He can get protective of Mom when she starts crying. I am getting frustrated. I HAVE to volunteer! I HAVE to!

"You don't care about us! This could get us a house in the Victors' Village! All I have to do is win, and I've been training for 7 years!" I scream. My vision is starting to go red at the edges. But I don't stop- I'm on a roll, and I'm not going to stop.

"You don't care for us! You don't even think we know that we are running out of food! Did you seriously think Ruby and I wouldn't find out!? We need the money! You didn't even want us, we were just the result of your careless-"I stop my rant when I hear soft whimpering from behind me. My eyes widen as I turn around and see Ruby there. I glare at my parents, who glare right back, Mom teary-eyed, then go after Ruby.

"Little gem? Where are you?" I call once I'm outside. I know where Ruby is- behind the big oak tree in the front yard. But I want to give her a chance to come out herself- it will scare her even more if I 'find' her. A soft "Go away," comes from the lowest branch of the oak tree, which is about 5 feet up. I chuckle and say, "Ruby, I'm sorry. I was just upset because Mommy and Daddy were being mean."

"Why?" Ruby's head pops out from behind the leaves.

"Because. They are just a little scared." I say, trying to avoid telling her that I'm volunteering without a permit. "Come on, let's get ready for the Reaping, Little Gem."

Ruby allows me to lead her through the back door and upstairs to the bathroom, where I keep my secret makeup and hair products. I give her a soft green dress that complements her freckles and skin tone and tell her to put it on. When she does, I sit her down on a bench and braid small strands of silk colored grass green into her light auburn hair.

After Ruby is done, I get to work on myself. Although I hate the girls who spend hours each morning working on themselves, if I'm going to the Capitol, I am going to need to look sexy. I start by tying my hair up in a messy bun. Then I splash water on my face, followed by drying it off with a towel. Then I moisturize my face with some creams, and let it set for a few minutes. After rinsing off the creams, I let my curly platinum blonde hair flow down my shoulders in loose waves. I grab my Mom's hair curler and make my hair look completely curly and full.

Next I pick out a dress. I put on a silver strapless mini-dress that barely reaches mid-thigh. I put on some small silver flats. After messing with my hair a little bit, I decide I am worthy of volunteering.

I walk downstairs and pick up Ruby, walking out of the house with my parents trailing behind. As soon as we are on the street, I set Ruby down and greet my neighbor and best friend, Jewel. We met when we were little on the first day of 2nd level. Jewel and I, along with two richer girls, Shine and Emerelda, became best friends quickly. But enough time dwelling on the past.

"Hey, Kaia. We were supposed to pick up Emerelda and Shine in the nicer part of 1, but we are running late, so we'll just meet them at the reaping." Jewel greets, looking at the only fancy jewelry she owns: a slender silver watch, studded with jewels here and there.

"Jewel, hurry up." I hiss as we are nearing the square. Mylie-Anne and her cronies were coming, and I wanted to get out of there fast.

"Well, well, if it isn't Drool and Kata." Mylie-Anne sneers. Her friends laugh. I just glare, but try to keep my mouth shut. I'll bad-mouth her on national television when I get to the Capitol. My face must be getting red, though, because Mylie-Anne smirks and comments, "What, jealous I get to go to the Capitol while you stay in your shack of a home and watch me win?"

Again with the red vision. "No, I'M volunteering, bitch!" I yell, causing everyone to stop laughing and look at me.

"That's right! Cashmere just didn't want to hurt your feelings, because you're her _niece! You don't even have any real talent!" _I scream. Then I grab Jewel's arm and drag her to the waiting line for blood samples.

"You…You're volunteering?!" Jewel stutters. I say, "Jewel, it's just that Jay, my personal trainer, died last month. If I volunteer next year, I'll be so rusty I won't be able to get in the Careers and I'll die for sure!" Jewel nods, although she never liked the Games. Out of all of my friends, I liked the Games the most, and that was saying something.

"C'mon, we have to go." I say. I drag her to the table and we get our samples taken. Then I walk over to Shine and Emeralda near the front of the 17-year-olds section. I wave to Ruby in the 12-year-olds section before turning to my friends.

"Kaia's volunteering!" Jewel hisses. My friends look at me in a mixture of shock and pride.

"We're happy for you, Kaia." Emerelda declares after some soft whispering I can't make out. "We just have one question: why?"

"Because. Life is boring. The Games could be my escape, a chance to do something interesting, to be someone interesting."

**(AN: So here's the deal: I write a short paragraph about how Jasper got ready, then get into the reaping, all from his POV. Then, maybe a small glimpse at a mentor POV, IF you are lucky and I feel inspiration.)**

**Jasper Lucknow POV**

I rose early today to get ready for the reaping, after all, today I'm going to volunteer! I don't care if I'm too young, I'm 14 and I'm awesome enough and good enough to win!

When I got up, I went into the bathroom and started to get ready. I brushed my ear-length light brown hair then messed it up so it looked naturally messy. I washed my face and then went into my room to find an outfit laid out for me. My Mom winked at me from the doorway. She knew I'm volunteering, and she's proud of it.

I look at the outfit on my bed. I hurry out of my nightclothes. My mother laid out a white slightly fancy but not too much shirt. Below it was a pair of jeans, which might have been pushing it on the "dress nice" rule, but I didn't care, because today I got to be someone.

Now, in the square, with the Reaping about to start, I can feel my excitement growing. What will the other Careers be like? Will the training center be awesome and cool? What about my mentors? Who will they be?

Gladolia Flives, our escort this year, steps up to the podium and gives a small speech. Then she dips her hand into the girls' bowl, and grabs the first slip she touches.

"Eva Diane!" She announces with a smile on her face, knowing this won't be the tribute this year. Whoever Eva Diane is, though, doesn't have time to step forward, though, because 2 hands shoot up into the air at the same time and 2 voices from the 17s section say, "I volunteer!" in harmony.

The first girl makes a forceful punch to the 2nd girl's face, but #2 ducks easily and kicks her in the temple. As the first girl is on the ground, groaning, the second runs up to the stage, smiling like this is the best day in her life.

"Now, what's your name, Sweetie?" Gladolia asks. I can tell this girl will be one of my biggest opponents. She is nicely toned and filled with muscle, and her clear blue eyes give away her lust for winning. Her platinum blonde hair falls in curls down her back, and her slutty silver dress gives away that she will be playing the 'sexy' card.

"Kaia Jones," The girl, Kaia, answers confidently. Gladolia nods and puts her hand in the boys' bowl.

"Zayn Hamoltin!" Gladolia announces. Yet again, the reaped person barely has time to step forward before my hand is in the air and I'm shouting, "I volunteer!" Apparently, though, someone else had their hand up, too, though, because someone behind me growls, "Oh no you don't," and charges for the stage.

I scream, "Oh yeas I do!" before sprinting for the stage myself. I can tell that Brad Frew, the 18-year-old chosen to volunteer, isn't happy that I volunteered. But, since I'm in the 14s and he's in the 18s, I easily reach the stage before him.

I grab the mike and announce, "Jasper Lucknow," to all of District 1. I can see my Mom and Dad smiling proudly at me while Chrissa, my younger sister, and my two friends Chester and Glint look horrified.

I grin cockily and shake hands with Kaia, who smiles at me seductively, although I can see a hint of disgust in her eyes. I allow myself to get ushered into the Justice Building where I will say my temporary goodbyes.

As soon as the doors are shut behind me, my Mom and Dad burst in and hug me ferociously. "We are so proud of you volunteering." Dad says as they pull back. Mom nods and adds, "Even if you are slightly underage, I'm sure the Careers will accept you. And if they don't, make sure they all die painfully."

I agree and we spend the rest of our time chatting about victors who aren't 18. As the Peacekeepers take them out, Mom waves at me and I wave back.

My next visitor is Chrissy, my 10 year old sister. As soon as she comes in, she latches on to my leg and won't let go until I pry her off. I look into her eyes and see she is crying.

"Why are you, crying, Chrissy?"

"Because, what if you don't win? What if you die?" She asks, sniffling.

"Oh, Chrissy, I won't die. I'm just taking a…vacation, you could call it. And I promise I will come back to you safe and sound. Chrissy wipes away a tear and nods. Before I can say more, the Peacekeepers come and take her out.

My next visitors are Chester and Glint.

"DUDE! We were _joking_ about you volunteering! A joke! You're 14! Even Kaia looks more deadly than you, and she didn't even go to the Academy!" Glint yells, and hits my arm. Chester does the same and says, "We know you can win, though, dude. We're rooting for you." Then the dang peacekeepers come before I can respond.

Cashmere and Gloss, as old as they are, are still our mentors, come and get me from the room in the Justice Building. Then we're off to the train and District 1 is speeding behind me.

**Okay, so I whipped up the last few sentences of the paragraph this morning at 6 AM! I love my stories because it helps me develop a writing style, so I squeezed it in this morning by waking up early. Also school is starting today, and I'm NEVER going to put anything on haitus, but you'll get less updates because ****_"Your fanfiction doesn't come first Miranda, your priorities do." _****Fanfiction is a priority, Mom. So yes, it does. Ha! Beat my awesome logic!**

**Anyway, school starts today and I'm scared and excited. Wish me luck!**


	4. District 2

Chapter 2- District 2 Reapings

**Adeline Lin P.O.V.**

I wake up in our small home today- the day of the reaping. I might be 17, but this is District Two. If I get reaped, someone will volunteer for me for sure. Right?

I'm of Asian descent and stuck in District 2, so my family doesn't make that much money and is oppressed in public. I'm 5'2 and very slim from slight malnutrition, not like District 12, but poor for 2. My hair is curly and so dark brown people mistake it for black, same with my eyes. Because of my build and size, all the other kids don't like me so I took to myself. I'm very shy and don't have any friends, although the school councilors tell me I'm nice and friendly once I open up.

I get out of bed while starting to get on the subject of the Hunger Games, the very thing is started today by the annual reaping. I just think it is so stupid, but don't tell the Peacekeepers I said that. Why punish us for something our ancestors did? It's not like we were the ones that started the Dark Days. And I can't ever imagine myself killing someone innocent.

I enter my bathroom and open up the tiny mirror cupboard. I grab some shampoo and strip down, heading to a large bucket in the corner we refer to as a bathtub. I give myself about 8 gallons of water wash myself in, and lower myself in.

After completing my bath by washing and rinsing my hair, I dry myself off with a shabby towel and go back to my room. I open my fairly small closet and pick out an outfit. I end up with a very new white dress my mom just bought me, paired with some plain white flats and a white ribbon acting as a headband. I take a deep breath and go into the kitchen to face my family.

As soon as I enter, my mom hugs me. When she pulls back, she looks at me and says, "Medical lessons at 5?" My mom is one of the best doctors here, and likes to teach me her tricks, since I plan to follow in her footsteps. I nod, a small smile creeping on my face. My mom opens her mouth, as if to add, _'If you are still here at 5,' _but thinks better of it and presses her lips into a thin line, her smile disappearing for a fraction of a second.

My dad and little sister Miu greet me next. Dad smiles and gives me a quick hug and a late of eggs, while Miu decides to try to tackle me. Although her tiny 8-year-old body barely made me flinch, I try to amuse her by stumbling back. She smiles and releases me, scooching onto the bench in front of the table. The rest of the family follows her example, including me.

As we eat a breakfast of scrambled eggs, my parents are taking about whether or not to let me or Miu keep training at the Academy. We have only been there for around 9 months, enough for me to get pretty good at archery, and pick up some very basic hand-to-hand combat moves.

I take Miu's hand and we walk to the district's square together, my parents on either side of us. As we get to the square, I drop Miu and my parents off at the ropes' edges, as close as you can be to the stage without being eligible. I get my finger pricked and go to stand in line.

**(AN: Okay, so let me explain. I am going to switch to Caesar Brutus Lupa ((nice Roman name, by the way.))'s POV, giving a not as long but still long description of his morning, then get into the reaping. Everything but the girls' reaping will be from his POV.)**

**Caesar Brutus Lupa P.O.V.**

I wake up in the dorms of my Academy. Ever since my parents died, I've lived here and trained here for the Games. I'm happy those losers died, because they were against the Games and wouldn't let my train for the Games. The only other person in the district who didn't train was Adeline Lin, but she's such a poor freak that they wouldn't let her in until last year. But she still sucks.

I brush back my shaggy blond hair from eyes, spiking it around the edges with some hair gel. I put on my pre-picked outfit from the Academy. They always try to control everything about the volunteers they send to the Games. Since I am volunteering this year, they gave me a reaping outfit. They gave me a button-down white shirt and dress pants that are slightly wrinkled due to the fact I don't like dress pants. I carelessly put on the white shirt, not even buttoning it up. I wrestle myself into the dress pants, resulting in a few tears around the edges of the hem. I put on some dressy black shoes that were- you guessed it- issued by my Academy.

On the subject of my Academy, it's the best in the District me and the girl, Tanya, that I'm volunteering with, both live here and have trained here since I was 11 and she was 10. We know each other well, and I'm excited to be in the Games with her- she's brutal, just like me.

I walk out the door just as the warning horn sounds. I jog to the square which is a few blocks away, and get my finger pricked just in time for Hillie Hindi, the District 2 escort obsessed with the Ancient Romans, to start.

"Oh, welcome, welcome! Today we choose two wonderful people to compete in the honoring games." Hillie starts after the video they show every year, which gets a lot of cheering from the Games supporters, which is much of the District. She delicately lowers her hand into the bowl, and plucks out a slip.

**Adeline Lin's P.O.V.**

"Adeline Lin!" Oh Lord. Someone will volunteer for me, right? Tanya will volunteer for me, she trained, and she was supposed to! I can't kill someone! I crane my neck around and see many girls raising their hands, opening their mouths to call out. Tanya is also among them, and I almost cry in relief until Tanya gets an evil smirk on her face.

"NOBODY VOLUNTEERS!" She bellows out in her commanding voice. Most of the girls lower their hands, and anyone who tries to volunteer gets a hard punch to the face from one of Tanya's friends. She thinks I can't handle this. She thinks I'll break down. She think that I won't survive, or make it back home. I'll prove her wrong.

I look at the crowd, my eyes finding my families'. I look at my Mom, and she as tears in her eyes. My Dad looks ready to explode that Tanya had the nerve to do what she did. But one look at Miu's face, and my resolve -and heart- breaks. She has tears eyes, and her lips are in a pout. She is crying. Miu, my baby sister is crying. And I break.

I walk to the stage with silent tears streaming down my face, but other than that, I remain stoic. I know that everyone is marking me as a weakling, but I don't care. I'll prove them wrong.

I'll prove them all wrong.

**Caesar Brutus Lupa's P.O.V.**

As soon as Adeline's name is called and no one volunteers, not even Tanya, my heart sinks. That's one less Career in the alliance. But I'll be there, so it wouldn't matter is Tanya was, because she would die at my hand anyway.

As soon as Hillie draws a card, she reads out, "Adam Millner!" and I jump up and shout, "I VOLUNTEER!"

I race to the stage and jump up. Yes! I did it! I'm in the Games! Yes! Yes! YES! I dance around, muttering, "Uh-huh, oh yeah," After a few minutes, Hillie taps me on the shoulder and asks my name. "Caesar Brutus Lupa." I respond, still high n happiness and excitement. Hillie nods and says, "A classic Roman name." I shout out "HELL YEAH!"

Hillie looks miffed. "Well, if you'd just shake hands..." I grab Adeline's hand and bounce it up and down. Then I walk into the Justice Building without being dismissed.

**OKAY I HAVE FINISHED! NO NOT THE TOMATOES! Oh wait, I like tomatoes. *Picks one up and eats it*. Okay, so it is done! I have had a very busy Saturday, but one of my viewers asked me when the update was, so I felt obligated to tell them it was half done, and then I felt obligated to finish it tonight, although I wanted to finish it in the morning. Although I did not lie to the viewer! It was half done!**

**And now it is completely finished. And during Kaia's Justice Building time, her sister visits, and tells her that her parents aren't going to come. She decides that when she wins, they won't live with her, although her sister will. And her friends come and encourage her and give her tips.**

**Caesar had no visitors except for a few friends who give him some congrats. Adeline Lin gets visited by her family, one at a time.**

**Someone asked about Cashmere and Gloss and the whole rebellion. Well it didn't happen. Peeta died of blood poisoning, there was no rebels, and a lot of the Victors from the books became so popular they still mentor because of Snow.**

**Also, PLEASE REVIEW! My fingers are sore so there isn't many ANs.**

**Also, please tally up your own sponsor points (see chapter 1.) because I suck at math. PM or review with your sponsor points, they start being listed when all tributes are submitted. **


	5. District 3

Chapter 3- District 3 Reapings

**HELLO! I AM HIGH ON HAPPINESS! I AM HALFWAY THROUGH MARK OF ATHENA! I AM AWESOME!**

**But I just wanted to say, I'M SO SORRY! I didn't update this in a long time, but I got grounded and my mom is being a Beginning to get Inside my Tummy's Churning chest of Hate. So I din't get to update in 9573783u1 years. But, alas, it is those wonderful review that keep me going. There is what, 2 spots left? Thank you!**

**SHOUTOUT LIST:**

**xXFangirlingBookwormXx she is an amazing writer and is very nice. She submitted a lot of tributes, so I thank her supremely. **

**TheSilverKing76 Just a nice person to contact while you are fangirling, or if you just want to talk. Submitted a lot of tributes.**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived is a wonderful writer in general. I have seen her pen name (I am pretty sure it's her, but I don't remember much from her profile.) on many SYOT lists, so when I first made this, I hoped she would submit because she has really good tributes.**

**I would do more, but I have to get off, NOW.**

John Tech's POV

My mother stands, holding me tight, as she cries on my chest, proud and devastated. I think back to what brought me here…

When I wake up, sunlight is streaming through my window and my mother is shaking me to get up. As soon as my eyes open, she leaves. I mentally let out a little sigh, knowing this might and probably will be my last day in District 3. After all, my family is known for protecting the young, and I have a bad feeling I'm going to be volunteering this year.

I walk to the bathroom in my house and run some water, cold as always. I dip my head in a bucket of water, effectively cleaning out the grease that comes with this art f 3. I look at the door to the hallway and see that my father has laid out an outfit for me. A plain grey shirt and brown pants- don't really want to stand out too much.

I walk nonchalantly towards the square. When I get there, I get my finger pricked and stand next to some other 18-year-ods. Unlike me, some of them are quivering with fear. I have just already accepted the fact that I'm going to die someday and it might be soon.

The new escort for 3, Aeacus Di' Moore, gets started in the reaping by making us watch the video that we watch every year. Then it is time for the actual reaping to start.

Terry Bolt's POV

As soon as I wake up in the District's Orphanage, panic hits e like a brick wall. What if I get picked? What if Mariah, my best friend, gets picked? What if the orphanage kicks me out? Oh wait, that has nothing to do with toady, and I'm pretty sure they wouldn't do that.

Today is Reaping day. I should not be as worried as I am, but I took some tesserae this year- it was required by the Orphanage. Whether to kill us off or for extra food, I don't know and neither does Mariah.

Ever since I was 11, I've been on the street. Now 4 years later, I live in the town orphanage. People think that it makes me act like a robot, emotionless, but it taught me to help others like me.

I greet Mariah, then change into my reaping outfit. I end up wearing a plain grey dress that stops just below my knee ad my black hair is plaited. My light green eyes show fear.

"Relax, Terry, you're only 15." Mariah comforts me when she sees what state I'm in.

"I still have more in than a 12-year-old, and so do you. Besides, 15-year-olds are reaped all the time." I remind her. She shivers a little bit, but doesn't say anything. Instead, she pulls me up, grabs my arm and runs out the door.

We're halfway to the square before my mind connects with where we are going. "Mariah, can't we skip?" I ask hopefully.

"No way, Terry. The peacekeepers would find us, and then we would die. At least in the Capitol, they treat you well before killing you!" She keeps tugging on my arm. A warning bell sounds. I give in, getting back to my usually level-headed mind, and we run to the square, making it just in time for Aeacus Di' Moore to start the ceremony.

"And now, for the girls!" Aeacus announces, overexcited. He plucks out a slip, and I get a bad feeling in my stomach.

Aeacus calls out, "Terry Bolt!" and it actually doesn't surprise me. The unexplained anxiety that I never get, the feeling in my stomach, the tesserae I was forced to take this year. I walk up to the stage, a little bit of fear in my eyes, but most of my face is accepting.

John Tech's POV

I stand in wait of the boys' bowl. I hope that if someone extremely young is reaped, I can save them by volunteering. It's unfair that anyone would have to do this, but I can make it a few inches closer to being humane by volunteering.

That's what ended up putting me in the Justice Building.

**I like this chapter, but i was lacking inspiration. Oh, and I'm grounded, so no super-fast updates for now. **


	6. District 4 Part 1

Chapter 4- District 4 Reapings

**You know how I said I was grounded? You know how you thought it was for like 4 weeks? Yeah, I was only grounded for a day, but if I touch an electronic, the punishment started over. Evil, right?**

**I'm starting District 4! It's my favorite District, and I hope that I can satisfy the viewers. I really like it when there is a strong female character from 4, but you'll have to read to find out if that's what really gonna happen this year.**

**I have to study my vocab for Science, and memorize either "America" or "Star Spangled Banner" by Monday and be able to sing it perfectly. Both of these assignments were issued on Friday.**

**But I'm a nice awesome person. **

**REVIEW!**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived I didn't know if I should take offense to your review, so I laughed. **

**If anyone here watches the Walking Dead, you have good taste. I have watched all of season 1, barely any of seasons 2 and 3, and the second half of 4. So yeah.**

**Now, I am going to answer some questions I have been getting. **

**Tanya is Adeline's bully. She's the one that makes Adeline's life miserable. She is so dedicated she gave up her spot in the Games to torture Adeline.**

**If I gave you a shout out during 3, I am not going to shout you out until at least District 10. I am lazy, so no reasons for the shout outs. Hey, be lucky that I'm even doing shout outs.**

**SHOUTOUTS:**

**PixelArtyGirl1**

**Someoneorother123**

**hollowman96**

**So there are the lucky few who get shout** **outs!** **REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!** **REVIEW!**

**Woo, okay, let's get started.**

Ariana Stephens' POV

I sit on the docks, letting my feet dangle in peaceful waters. It's far before dawn, but I rise early anyway to see the waters before the boats come. Soon, the first fishermen will come and banish me from the docks, and besides today if the one day I wish never happened. Just thinking about it makes anger boil up inside me. I try to calm down and enjoy the waters while I still can.

A wave comes down on the wooden poles below my feet, causing the water and breeze to mix and splash my face and washed out brown hair with sea spray. A bit of mirth comes to my eyes, but it disappears when I fell a pole poking my side.

"Ye need to get ready, girlie." A garbled voice says as I stand up. "Today be reaping day, ye can't miss that." With that the fisherman sends me off.

Walking through the town, I can see people, waking up, setting up their stands, trying to persuade the few people in the square to purchase something. I can almost forget its reaping day, until my eyes catch the large stage the peacekeepers are setting up. After seeing that I stomp outside of town.

My family lives by the pier outside of the District's main square. When I was little, we lived on the other side of town, by the docks, but after the _incident_, we moved away because Anna, my little sister, couldn't take the painful reminder.

My eyes get misty and my mind replays. First, playfulness surrounds my parents' faces. Soon, though, there is death and pain and horror and sadness swirling, and then loss.

Now, my grandmother takes care of us. I enter the house as dawn breaks and rise Mark and Anna, my siblings. They don't say a word and move about the house, getting ready and cooking breakfast.

I enter my bedroom and slip my clothes off. I washed this morning before leaving the house, so my body isn't too dirty. I look in my closet for something to fit the occasion, and find a beige dress, and pair it with an orange belt. I put my brown hair in a bun and go to check up on Anna. Mark is old enough to be safe from the reaping, and I'm in my last. Anna, however, is the only one in the family who didn't go to the Academy as a precaution and is only 13.

Anna is messing around with her light brown hair, wearing a soft green dress the color of grass. I sigh and whistle through my teeth. She straightens up and walks over to me. I run my hands through her hair a few times, ridding it of any tangles. After deeming it worthy, I collect, Grandmother, ark, Anna and myself and Mark leads us to the square, breakfast forgotten.

After Anna and I get our blood samples taken, I lead her to the 13-year-olds section and go stand in the back with the other 18-year-olds.

"Hey," My best friend Danielle whispers, inching so she is right next to me. I nod back to her, featr and anger mixing inside of me, making me completely rigid.

"Ari, why are you so tense? You know you won't get picked."

"It's not me that I'm worried about. I can pull my weight just fine in the Games, maybe even win. It's Anna that I'm stressing over. What if she's the next Primrose?" In the 74th hunger games, a 12-year-old was reaped and her sister, Katniss Everdeen, took her place. Now, whenever a 12 or 13-year-old is reaped and gets volunteered for, they're called the next Primrose.

"She won't be the next Prim. But it would be cool to be the next Katniss, right?" Katniss ended up winning the games and is the most famous victor, surpassing even Finnick.

"I guess so, I just hope that Anna doesn't get reaped. After the incident, Grandmother and Mark wouldn't be able to take losing more family."

"Shhh! Callie Kinnie is starting!" Callie Kinnie, our escort, is standing up on stage. We used to have a different one, when I was really young, Karen Dodds, but after she got a surgery that made her a little too much like a furious leathery bat, she got kicked out. I stop slouching in time for her to call the girls' name.

I hold my breath.

"Anna Stephens!"

I almost faint.

"Scratch that. _Do not become the next Katniss, Ariana_," Danielle hisses under her breath. But I ignore her, and leap towards the stage.

"I volunteer!"

**BOOM! Okay, so I know I cut it off, but the other's name is Troy Marlin. He volunteered at age 18, and is a full-blown Career. I would do his POV, but I just loved this cutoff so much. I will post a mini-chapter from his POV for you guys soon.**

**I have, like 3 different submissions for the District 9 male, and they were all awesome, and it was very hard for me to choose. But in the end, here is the final tribute list:**

**(1) Kaia Jones & Jasper Lucknow**

**(2) Adeline Lin & Caesar Brutus Lupa**

**(3) Terry Bolt & John Tech**

**(4) Ariana Stephens & Troy Marlin**

**(5) Dakota Smith & Orion Volker**

**(6) Harper Urena & Carter Rook**

**(7) Fern Asenath & Vidar Yonson**

**(8) Alto Plank & Alto Cronin**

**(9) Maize Rowan & Thayer Alarik**

**(10)Julia Kellson & Macsen Thurber**

**(11)Florina Everett & Caspian Walrum **

**(12)Ember Coleman & Ezekiel Smith **

**Sorry about the weird spacing, my computer has went wiry. But before you get another update for this, I'm updating SPYING ON PERCABETH! DANG! I haven't updated that in forever! Oh, and SPOILER ALERT! I HATE Pothena, so there will be no romance between Percabeth's parents! I mean, Poseidon is eternally married, for Hermes' sake!**

**Hermes: You called, Andi?**

**Me; I'm fine, Dad. But could you send packages full of snakes to anyone who ships Pothena?**

**Hermes: I was in the middle of doing that when I heard you.**

**Well, anyway, back to the author's note. Expect a new The Thief's Daughter update by tomorrow evening if all goes well, and a Spying on Percabeth update in a few hours.**

**Woo! Okay, one last thing: send me your sponsor points! I'm showing the FULL LIST on District 6, so if you haven't contacted me by then about your sponsor points, they no longer exist. Please label a NEW PM VERY CLEARLY about the sponsors' Points. **

**PM me! I don't care what about, just do it! I love connecting to writers!**

**I am going to give my teacher a copy of "Primrose's Letter" (Mockingjay spoilers) next week, and another copy of a new one-shot at the end of the year so she can tell me how I improved.**

**I START HOUSE OF HADES TOMORROW! **

- **Miranda, Resident of District 4 and Daughter of Hermes**


	7. District 4 Part 2

**Sooooo sorry about the lack of updates and super short chappie! I just couldn't. I couldn't feel inspiration. But I would never give up on my babies (AKA stories.)! **

**I FINISHED BLOOD OF OLYMPUS. MY LIFE IS OVER.**

**Guest: And your opinion affects me how? But, in honor of the rude guest, a long chapter.**

**To the other few people that reviewed: THANK YOU!**

***Singsong voice* I'm not getting many PMs about SP…. (If you want me to stop the SP program, tell me, and what the majority wants, majority gets.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Prim, please do the disclaimer. **

**Prim: OKAY! PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck doesn't own HG. But will you stop impersonating me now?**

**Me: Nope!**

**Troy Marlin's POV**

I wake up in our house that we will soon leave behind. After I volunteer and win, we will live in the Victors' Village.

My mother Edna walks into the room, holding some clothes. She hugs me, then drops the clothes on my bed. She smiles as she walks out, her eyes filled with pride at the aspect of me volunteering.

I quickly switch out my clothes for my reaping outfit. Black sneakers, good for running, cargo pants, eh, a white button-down shirt. Not exactly my style-I wish it could have been more…brutish.

I step out of my room. At the kitchen table sit my mother Edna, father Finbar. I have a sister too, Seabrooke. Much to the rest of the family's disappointment, Seabrooke didn't really catch on at the Academy, instead liking the designing behind the outfits in the Capitol. Right now, she has her nose stuck in a fashion magazine from the Capitol she got for her birthday.

"OH, Troy!" My father bellows as the stands up to hug me. "I'm so proud of you, volunteering today!" Mom claps her hands together excitedly while Seabrooke wrinkles her nose in distaste.

"At least, when you win, can you bring me back some fabrics?" I nod indifferently.

We should get to the square." I say with my mouth stuffed full of crackers. We all file out of our house and walk to the square, Seabrooke lingering behind us slightly.

I get my finger pricked, but I don't even know until I see the red. Over the last 15 years, I've raised my pain tolerance a lot. I make my way to the boys' 18-year-olds section, trying to get as close to the aisle and stage as possible. Soon, the mayor is finished with his annual speech, which I've long since memorized.

"Now, it's time for the reaping!" Callie Kinnie starts the reaping, and toddles over to the girls' bowl in her too-high heels. "Anna Stephens!"

I see a trembling 13-year-old start to make her way to the stage and feel utter disappointment that I'll be the only one from District 4 volunteering. Oh, well. But she definitely isn't getting into the Career pack.

"I volunteer!" Someone calls. Her voice is older, stronger, but unsure. Hopefully, a Career? A girl emerges from the 18-year-olds section. "Anna! Go back!" The little girl nods and jumps back into the crowd, with tears running down her face silently. I could tell she was trying hard to keep them in.

The girl makes her way to the stage. I can hear a family keening in the background, but that's normal.

"What's your name, sweetie?" Callie Kinnie asks overenthusiastically.

"Ariana Stephens." The girl replies, gaining confidence rapidly. I grin. Maybe we'll have 2 Careers from 4 in the Career pack after all.

"Okay then. Excuse me." Callie Kinnie is now trying to scooch to the boys' bowl. She plucks out one little slip. I grin again, knowing that it's not me, and that I will get to volunteer and the others will be scared of me.

Callie Kinnie opens her mouth. "George Clooney!" A small kid from the 14-year-old breaks down sobbing. I smirk. Weak.

I lurch forward, throwing my massive weight of muscles forward. "I volunteer!" I shout out in my burliest voice. Again, Callie beams with pride, this time at having not one, but two volunteers. I walk to the stage, trying to look eager yet relaxed. I don't think it worked.

"What's your name?" Callie asks as soon as I'm able to reach the microphone.

"Troy Marlin." I say, smiling at the thought that I just got myself a free pass to kill some weaklings. I can see the girl's eye twitch. She knows full well that I could snap her neck in a half-second. My smile grows creepily big, but I don't stop it.

Some peacekeepers soon drag us to the Justice Building, but they look frail compared to me. They guide me to a room, where I know my family and friends will come to wish me luck (like I need it!).

First, my family comes in. My mom throws herself against me. "I'm SO proud of you! Volunteering! My little boy is growing up!" Then my dad squeezes me.

"Son, good luck in there. But we know you won't need it. After all, you have been training for quite some time." Last is Seabrooke.

"I know that you know I'm not too happy about this, but I still love you," She says, crossing her arms matter-of-factly. "So I know you're gonna win. So when you do, bring me a trainer for sewing basics 101, okay?" I nod, but I will probably forget the second I get there. Seabrooke hugs me with a single tear running down her face. I wipe it away.

"I promise that I will come back. And I'll get you all of the fancy stuff you want, okay?" Softie. Oh wait, that's me.

A peacekeeper slides open the door, and escorts my family out.

No one else comes to visit me, which I couldn't care less about, so I end u sitting in my room bored for about 45 minutes.

"Sweeties!" Callie Kinnie says, bursting into my room in a ridiculous fashion. She grabs my arm and dramatically tugs me to the train. There, I meet up with the girl, Ariana. She nods to me, and I nod back. We should at least be acquaintances, since we're going to be in the Career Pack together.

Then, I sit near a window and watch as the train takes me to my victory.

**Okay. So, I have dance tonight, so no more updates today (probably.) and tomorrow because I have to update the Thief's Daughter. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, District 4 is finished, sorry for splitting it in 2, and I just needed to. But on to Districts 5 and 6, which will be mushed into one chapter. **

**Try and spot the PJO reference in Part 1 of District 4! Review and tell me what it is! And I will give you a shoutout!**

**Okay? Okay. (I'm reading tfios…) **

**-Miranda, resident of District 4 and Daughter of Hermes**


End file.
